Rebels
by BlueIce RedFire
Summary: All she really wanted to do was sleep and forget about her day. [Gwuncan au]


**REBELS: ONE**

The cop car had broken down in front of her house, and the idiotic driver had left their siren on, disrupting Gwen from her slumber. She'd come home from a tough day at work, with all her makeup smudged from crying thanks to her bitchy co-worker and honestly just wanted to call it a day and forget about everything that happened and go to bed. That didn't happen for her.

She tried waiting the siren out, praying the sounds would be silenced or that the cop car will leave the area quickly, yet the horns still blared after a minute, then another, then another. Gwen was growing impatient, and her lizards were now livid.

After another passing minute, Gwen groaned, annoyed, and got out of bed. She walked over to her window, opening it up and stuck her head out. The sirens were now louder and more deafening which only aggravated her more.

"Could you turn the sirens off?" she screamed, bringing her hands to her ears. In front of her, she couldn't see the officers or anyone else for that matter, yet the houses that she could see had turned their lights on and were also yelling out similar questions, albeit more demanding and threatening.

Gwen tried yelling out again, though it had no effect. Finally having enough, she stepped away from her window and slammed it shut, sending tremors across her desk. Her lizards shook too, and she tried her best to calm them down, by taking them out of their little home.

Although, she was still very disturbed by the sirens and wanted to do something about it. Faintly, she could hear more shouts from her neighbours and yet the ringing noises did not subside. Once again she groaned and stormed out of her room, not caring about her attire at all.

She walked through her house, ignoring her mother's desperate pleas not to go outside and her brother's obnoxious whines and taunts about her appearance. Gwen angrily tugged the door open and stormed outside, still holding her lizards in her hands.

The streets were rowdier than ever, with many of her neighbours standing out from their yards, some in their pyjamas, others in their work clothes, watching and witnessing what was happening. Two cop officers stood outside the car, one on his phone and the other chatting with an angry neighbour.

Instead of standing to the side, like most of her neighbours were doing, Gwen approached the officers and was pretty damn ready to give them a piece of her mind. As she rehearsed in her mind how she would lash out at them like, she was caught off guard by a knocking on glass.

She looked to the cop car and saw a male behind the tinted glass, waving his hand to gain her attention. Gwen casted a look at the officers, noticing their distraction, before walking up to the car. The boy beamed and shifting over to face the window, waving his handcuffed hands wildly.

"Hello?" she said warily, watching the boy's actions carefully. He motioned to her, then the door whilst mouthing something inaudible. Gwen was puzzled.

Shaking his head, he huffed out on the window, causing the goth to jump back a little, before he wrote something in the window. It was a little unreadable, on account for his messy handwriting but she barely made it out:

 _Help me escape_

She scoffed, amused. Whatever reason this boy was in this cop car was a reason why Gwen wasn't content on helping him escape. She didn't know the boy either, which gave her no incentive to helping him out.

Catching onto her unconvinced reaction, the boy scrubbed out his message and wrote a new one. If his handwriting was hard to read beforehand, that this should've been almost gibberish.

 _I'm being framed_

Once again, Gwen was entertained by his attempts to try and sway her to help him. She rolled her eyes, and began backing away until he waved his hands again, a panicked expression on his face and went to write his next message.

Cautiously, Gwen looked at the two officers, who were still occupied by their chats to notice her. When she did, she noticed how one of the officers, the one on the phone, looked a lot like the boy who was seated in the car. She looked back at the boy writing on the window and hitched up an eyebrow in curiosity.

Once the boy finished writing his note, she read it quickly.

 _they think I killed a man. I swear I'm innocent_

Gwen's heart stopped. She looked up from the note to the boy's face and noticed his panicked and somewhat mortified expression. In her mind, multiple voices, both positive and negative, echoed in her mind, causing her to hesitate.

He's being discriminated for his looks.

Psychopaths are known for manipulating their victim's emotions.

It's fate, he chose you to come over and talk to him.

It's karma, he deserves this.

One of her lizards looked at the boy with an ounce of interest. They stuck their tongue out and flicked the tip, to which Gwen caught and made her decision. Her lizards would only do that to people that they are fond of which, to Gwen, was a sign that he must be a friend.

Now the tricky part; how she was supposed to help him escape.

Assuming the doors were locked to keep him inside, she looked around for another way to get in. There was a separation between the front seats and the back seats, which meant that sneaking him out from the front doors wouldn't work, and on top of that the keys were likely in possession of the officers who were still yet to notice her.

Surprisingly, most of the neighbours had gone back inside, finally coping to the loud sirens. The blaring sounds still irritated Gwen, yet not as much now since she had a distraction. She had almost forgotten about what she came outside for in the first place.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Gwen set her lizards on top of the cop car, motioning them with her hands to stay, then looking around the car for some sort of entrance. She kept darting her eyes over to the policemen as she did so, not wanting to be caught.

Gwen noted, from the opposite side of the car, that the door was unlocked and frowned. She wandered back to where the boy was and pulled at the door, somewhat unimpressed yet amused that it opened immediately.

The boy crawled out, his handcuffed hands in held down as he stood up to thank her. He was somewhat taller than her, yet had a similar punk look to her. His black hair was dyed green and spiked into a mohawk and he wore a black shirt with a skull in the centre. He had multiple piercings, a soul patch and a thick black monobrow.

"Thanks Pasty," he grinned smugly. Gwen cringed at the nickname though let it slide before shutting the car door.

"I have a question," Gwen said, cutting straight to the point. "Why were you even accused? What happened-"

"Hey you!" She was cut off by a loud yell and darted her head to the officers, who both had their full attention on the two of them. The were already approaching them, pointing their fingers at her accusingly. "What do you think you're doing.

The boy tugged on her shirt, and began pulling her away. "Run!" he ordered. Gwen was reluctant.

"But, my lizards," she trailed off, looking back at her two lizards that were watching her backing away from them. "I need to get them!"

"There's no time," he snapped at her. "C'mon, we need to run!"

She was now stepping back herself, no longer being dragged by the boy, and was ready to turn and run like the boy had told her. She bowed her head before turning around and running with the boy, holding onto his arm so that he could run with her, and so that she stabilised him as she did.

The sirens, which had never silenced, continued to blare loudly as they chased their new objective; catching up to Gwen and this unknown boy. Luckily, for their sake, the cops weren't as skilled in driving and we're still trying to turn the car around.

They had disappeared behind the corner and stumbled into the little twenty-four convenient store on the corner, panting breathlessly and moving to duck behind one of the aisles. As they caught their breath, and watching out to see if the police would drive past them, Gwen turned to the stranger.

"Thanks," she snarled, annoyed. He began chuckling, which only pissed her off more. "What the hell was that for? Now I'm a fucking criminal, for helping a criminal!"

"Hey, I did say I didn't do it remember," the boy replied, his expression still humorous. "It's a shame how short your memory span is."

Gwen narrowed her eyes. "Don't forget who helped you escape them."

"Don't think I ever will," the boy said, flirtatiously. "It's gonna be hard to forget a pretty face like yours, Pasty."

Gwen cringed. "Don't call me that," she told him. The boy smirked and reclined in his position, looking intrigued.

"Why not?" he asked, a touch of humour laced in his tone. Gwen glared at him, locking gazes with the stranger.

"Because that's not my name," she answered through gritted teeth. The boy suddenly looked interested, and leant forward, so he could get a better look of her, whilst Gwen cursed under her breath for giving him an opening.

"So what is your name then?" he asked. Gwen was reluctant; did she want to share her name with a complete stranger, a stranger who was probably a high risk criminal guilty or not, or did she want to hide her name from him and supply the boy with a different name altogether. Perhaps, someone she didn't like.

Opportunities like this were limited.

"Heather," Gwen finally answered, nodding her head. "My name is Heather."

"Your name is Heather," the boy repeated, testing out the name on his tongue. It was silent after that for a moment until Gwen looked at the boy with a cocked eyebrow. He frowned.

"What's your name," Gwen asked him. The boy, who was seemingly prepared to answer this question, ran a hand through his hair and reclined back in spot. As he did, the police car sped past the convenient store, and the two of them sucked in a breath as it drove past, hoping they didn't spot them. When they realised it hadn't, they exhaled loudly.

Gwen turned to face the boy again, only to have his own gaze set upon her, causing her to heat up a little. To ease the awkwardness between them, she cleared her throat and the boy began to blink again.

"Duncan," he said, his tone no longer flirtatious or playful. "My name's Duncan."

* * *

 ** _in all honesty, this was supposed to be a rather long one-shot, however I decided against it and decided to make it into a small multi-chapter story. this story is a gwuncan au, and should be roughly 5 chapters long. if you have any questions regarding this story, feel free to pm me. it's a little quick first chapter, but the next few are a lot more relaxed and less action-filled._**


End file.
